


Pine

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: (P) [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ducks, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not allowed to fall in love with one-night stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlolixo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/gifts).



Kouyou wasn't sure what the hell he was doing here. He wasn't the type to go to places like these, preferred books or his guitar to mingling with people, in all honesty. But Akira was heartbroken and intent on getting inebriated tonight, and not wanting to stay in the little apartment they shared worrying over his best friend's welfare all evening, he decided, just as the other was leaving to the jingling of the car keys, that the smartest thing to do was to tag along and keep an eye on him. Who cared about the fact that Kouyou was uncomfortable in gay bars? As long as Akira survived the evening without getting into a fight or crashing their vehicle due to drunk driving, then it was all good. These kinds of things were what best friends did for each other right? 

Well... in an ideal world maybe. They didn't live in one though, no one did.

  


"Your friend left with some guy in a glittery top and asked me to give you this."

Narrowing his eyes and standing awkwardly by two empty stools that _should have had_ at least one occupant, Kouyou took the small piece of neon-colored post-it the bartender handed over, unfolding the slightly crumpled thing and squinting his eyes at the chicken scratch on it that was Akira's handwriting. Damn, he shouldn't have left his eyeglasses in the car just because his best friend thought being with someone wearing such thick-rimmed spectacles would make him look un-cool; now he could barely see anything. Moving off to the side and under the glare of one of the modern-looking sconces adorning the wall that led towards the VIP rooms, he pushed the paper to nearly under his nose and read:

_Got lucky tonight, will be home probably tomorrow at noon. Drive home safely! Akira_

  


He had been gone for only five minutes to use the men's room. _Five._ How had Akira managed to pick someone up and leave in the space of just three hundred seconds? Impressive as that was though, the more important question was how the hell could Akira have stomached leaving Kouyou alone in this place when he was the reason he was here in the first _fucking_ place?!

"Unbelievable..." He muttered to himself, crumpling the little paper in his hold but not on purpose as one of his hands bunched into a fist. Akira was such an inconsiderate asshole sometimes... good thing he hadn't left the car keys on the table earlier, _god._ Kouyou was sure if he had made that mistake, he was most likely going to have no choice but to take a cab home. 

Sighing dejectedly and looking up at all the blurry shapes around him (he needed his glasses STAT), he couldn't help but let his shoulders droop a little. Akira was _so_ going to pay for this... turning to the exit, he was already walking towards it and thinking of the many ways he could get back to his friend when he was suddenly stopped by the bartender's voice.

"Hey you, _you_ with the honey-blonde hair!"

Kouyou stopped and looked over his shoulder with a questioning raise of his brow, only able to make out the bartender's shape and the color of his clothes. When there was only expectant silence in return, he eventually groaned aloud as realization hit him. Walking over and taking his wallet out of his pocket, he grabbed the receipt lying on the bar top with a huff now that he was closer enough to see that it was there, squinting at the numbers.

"Of course he didn't pay up either..."

Oh yes, Akira was _really_ going to get it. Kouyou was going to start with holding Keiji and some important SEX PISTOLS merchandise hostage.

-

  


"Fuck you, get off me!"

Kouyou was almost to the area where his car was parked when a raised voice caught his attention, making him pause in curiosity and slight concern. He knew it was a bad idea to get involved in things that had nothing to do with him and especially at this time of night, but he couldn't help himself. That voice contained just the tiniest hint of alarm and fear, maybe it was someone who needed help?

"Come on pretty thing. You were all over me the last time we were here. I want that mouth with the lipring again."

Carefully peeking around the cover of a van, Kouyou found himself looking at the blurry, far-off image of two people, both male, in the dimly lit parking lot. One of them and very obviously the victim in this situation with how slender and small he appeared, was pushed up against the passenger side of _his_ vehicle with the other taller, larger figure hovering over him.

 _Shit._ Whether he wanted to or not, it looked like he was already involved in whatever confrontation was taking place at the moment.

"That was a drunken mistake, obviously! Now that I'm sober, I have no idea why _anyone_ would want to be all over you!"

Kouyou winced visibly - that was the least ideal thing to say in this kind of situation, wasn't it? There was an audible growl followed by a delayed and sinister chuckle, and then the sound of a body being slammed against something. He couldn't really see clearly without his eyeglasses but it was obvious, what was going on. His car was **that** _against something._

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch... especially since we both know you're bluffing. There isn't a boyfriend, is there? You're not waiting for anybody unless your significant someone's into fluffy geese and owns _this_ ride."

Kouyou felt his ears getting warm at the mention of those stuffed toys he had on his dashboard, slightly offended. First of all, they were _not_ geese, and what was wrong with them? Gritting his teeth, he was about to come barreling out of his hiding place with no plan of any sort, when something he heard clicked in place within his brain all of a sudden, making a grin appear on his face.

_Waiting. Boyfriend. His ride._

And Kouyou didn't know why he did it, but it was the best and worst thing he had ever done in his entire life. 

He was never going to regret it.

  


"Do we have any problems with _ducks_ or my boyfriend, sir?"

-

  


The hand in his was cold and was shaking, but Kouyou was thankful the boy - because he was pretty positive the other was still a minor - hadn't said anything to oppose his words or even anything at all, letting him take the lead and just staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. They were facing his attacker now who was the one pressed against someone else's car this time, but cheek first with his arm bent at a painful angle behind him.

"You touch what's mine again and I'm going to kill you, understood?" He hissed at the guy menacingly, resisting the urge to cough after the growl he had forced out of his throat along with those words. And the entire thing would've been cool if only he wasn't trying so hard _not_ to break character, because all this? It was just acting from what he remembered of a semester-long acting workshop he and Akira attended during their freshman year, just to fill a big gap between Wednesday's classes. As a pair, he and Akira tended to look a bit intimidating to others so they were always given the evil roles to play out, and Kouyou hadn't really found that experience useful in daily life, at least until now. Who would've thought all that would come in handy two years later?

"Fuck man, all right! I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

He released the guy's arm roughly and stepped back, turning to the boy beside him who mirrored his movement, staying close and by his left shoulder, still trembling. There was a lamppost just a bit behind them that was throwing the other's features into shadow so he couldn't really make out much of his face, but there was a glint of silver on the lower right side of his face - _the lipring._ What he looked like didn't matter though, not at the moment at least.

"Are you okay darling? What should I do with him? Do you want me to beat him up?" And the boy shook his head vehemently, stuttering his reply. "N-no, please-please don't! Let's just get out of here!"

Kouyou turned to the guy who was watching him warily and rubbing at his abused limb, narrowing his eyes in the fiercest glare he could manage. 

"Today's your lucky day. Now get out of my face."

That said, he unlocked his car with a press of a button and ushered the boy into the passenger seat, completing everything with an _I'm watching you_ gesture before he was walking around his side of the vehicle and getting in himself. Starting the car and waiting for it to warm up, he then revved it loudly, glad Akira suggested customizing the muffler of his metal baby, making the vehicle's purr sweet and menacing.

The guy turned on his heel with an audible yelp at that, breaking into a mad run.

_End scene. Cut._

There was a moment of silence, broken only by his sigh of relief. Well, that was that. Flicking the overhead light on and looking for his eyeglasses, he found it under his seat, an accomplished smile curling his lips as he placed the spectacles where they belonged, over his nose. He then turned toward the still silent boy beside him, expression morphing to friendly in an instant.

And then Kouyou saw his face for first time, and he died at that moment.

-

  


"What?"

He only realized he was staring like a creep when the boy squirmed in his seat a bit, looking self-conscious as he nibbled on his lower lip and gazed back at him shyly, his hands folded in front of him and on his lap at that question.

_Kouyou couldn't **fucking** breathe._

  


"Umm... thanks. For helping me. I think he's gone so I'll-I'll go now." The boy lowered his head in a bow after saying this and reached for the door handle, turning away from him - and that was when the spell broke. 

  


"Hi! I'm Kouyou! Takashima Kouyou!"

His voice came out loud in the little confined space they were trapped in, and it made the boy jump a bit in a mild startle, eyes flying back to gaze at him. He looked surprised for only a few seconds though, eventually smiling slightly in amusement and bowing his head again. 

"Thank you Takashima Kouyou. I'm..." He straightened and their eyes met, and Kouyou lost all of his oxygen again. "I'm going to go now." And then he was opening the door and stepping out, the door slamming shut with a thud that sounded too much like a finale.

_He couldn't let him walk away._

  


"Wait!"

Kouyou's heart was beating so fast in his chest that it felt like he had a freight train running in his pulse. Watching the boy pause a few cars away and then turn around, he stepped forward and spoke before the other could. 

"What's your name?"

And the city had been so loud before this, but currently everything suddenly felt distant and muted, the few minutes before this boy seeming like a dream, making _right now_ his only reality.

"I'm... why do you want to know?"

He shrugged helplessly, laughing a bit because honestly? He had no idea what the answer to that was himself. Scratching the back of his head and giving him a lopsided smile, Kouyou threw a hand in the air in a gesture of loss.

"Because I gave you mine?"

There was hesitation written on the boy's face just right before he took a deep breath and answered with an almost knowing smirk, lipring glinting at the action and reflecting the stars.

"My name's Shiroyama Yuu."

Kouyou smiled and murmured the name to himself before speaking aloud again. "That's a nice name." He said, brushing strands of honey blonde hair away from his face and adding quickly: "Do you need a ride home? I can take you. I swear, I have no ulterior motives - send a message to anyone you need to with the plate number of my car."

For a minute, he was on the receiving end of a confused stare and then Yuu was laughing.

  


"You're not planning anything?"

"Uh, why, should I be?"

"I don't know, should you be?"

"Well I... I don't know?"

  


It was Kouyou's turn to narrow his eyes, but before he could say anything else, the boy was already walking over and back to him, getting into his car without a word.

-

  


He wanted to say something - _anything really_ \- but Kouyou couldn't get his vocal cords to work as he navigated them around Tokyo's darkened, after-midnight streets. So there was nothing but the murmur of the air-conditioning and his car's purring for a long while.

_Until-_

  


"Are these yours?"

He glanced at the passenger seat and found Yuu taking one of the yellow ducks by the dashboard, turning the beaked bird between his hands and looking down at it with an amused half-smile. Face warming up, Kouyou found himself nodding, unable to be dishonest about the entire thing. Not that he could deny it, seeing as the car was his, making everything else in it pretty much the same... 

"Yeah. They're from my sisters. They gave it to me before I left for the city to go to University."

The boy made a thoughtful humming sound in reply and turned to him, hugging the stuffed duck to his chest as he leaned back against his seat a little more comfortably. And Kouyou wanted to keep gazing back at him, he really did, but his eyes needed to be on the road, so he contented himself with Yuu's voice.

"Where are you really from?"

"Kanagawa."

"Mm. And how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"Where are we going?"

"Um... to the address you gave me."

"Is that where you really want to go?"

"I don't- _well-_ I mean that's where you live right?"

"I don't want to go home yet."

"Then-then where do you want to go?"

"Ask me what I want to do instead."

"What?"

There was a beat, and when he glanced at Yuu again to the sound of movement and squeaking leather, Kouyou found that he had curled up slightly on his side, facing him, lips turned up in a soft and accepting smile with the stuffed duck in his arms, its fluffy head tucked under his chin.

"I may not look it, but I'm already legal Kouyou."

  


When they stopped at a red light on a random intersection, Yuu straightened on his seat and leaned in, turning Kouyou's face towards his for a kiss.

-

  


They parked on a side road that didn't see much traffic even during daytime and didn't go to a motel, which had been Kouyou's initial suggestion.

"I don't like motels." 

Yuu was stroking the side of his face gently with his fingertips as they lay sprawled all over the backseat, the younger on his back with him braced on his arms and knees, hovering over him. 

"You don't know who's used the sheets and how many."

Kouyou hadn't touched Yuu at all except for where they currently were in the position they were in, unsure how to proceed as he stared down at the other's face below him searchingly. _Five minutes._ Suddenly Akira's actions earlier seemed completely logical. Now he understood.

_It didn't take much._

  


"Are you sure you want to do it? Now _and_ here?"

Yuu's eyelashes were dark like his hair, like his eyes, like the smoldering look he directed at Kouyou after his question, their gazes unwavering in the semi-dark. The thin strands fluttered slowly as he blinked, his delicate hands reaching to cup Kouyou's cheeks in order to guide his face downward and closer to his own.

"Here and now is always perfect."

And their mouths were so close, and all he needed to do was tilt his head a little and they would already be kissing. But Kouyou kept himself unmoving. Suspending the clock. Stopping time. Forever in just sixty seconds.

He inhaled deeply and breathed all of Yuu in, catching a whiff of a woman's pungent perfume. It was probably borrowed, or had been passed on from someone and onto him with an embrace. But stronger than that was the scent of Marlboro menthol upon his skin, barely concealed by the mint on his breath.

 _It wasn't_ here and now _that was perfect at all._

  


"Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?"

Kouyou blinked a few times at that, and with a soft chuckle, he finally did.

-

  


He dragged it out, all of it.

  


"Oh yes..." 

Yuu's face twisted in bliss and pain as soon as Kouyou began moving in a slow and hard rhythm, the car rocking from side to side with the movement as he drove his cock into the other's ass repeatedly, hips undeterred by the thighs that tightened around his kneeling form in response to the thrusting. Looking down with half-lidded eyes, he ran his palms down on the legs slung over his shoulder and allowed his gaze to pass over the body beneath him: where they were joined, the bouncing cock, a toned torso, the pale chest, a slender neck, a pierced lower lip, those darkened eyes, the messy hair, the splayed arms. 

"Harder Kouyou, _harder!"_

He let his hips snap forward viciously at the plea, drawing a sharp cry of pleasure from Yuu, and he wanted to hear the beautiful sound one more time, wanted to memorize the way it spilled out of those lips, so he did it again, and again, and again. Kouyou didn't want to stop, didn't want this to end, smitten by the view below as his eyeglasses misted over because of the heat coming from his body. 

He tossed his spectacles aside, moving those legs to over his arms as he braced his hands on the seat, hovering closer to be able to see Yuu's face better now that his eyesight was a bit blurry. And the change in his position, it rubbed the head of his cock straight into that spot he should have been aiming for right from the start.

"Aaah!"

Yuu's entire body arched at the first pounding thrust to his prostate, mouth gaping open in a highpitched moan that Kouyou swallowed with a kiss. That was his, and so was the one after that, and every other sound that followed. The car suspensions creaked, the leather protested, Kouyou panted and grunted, and Yuu...

"Look at me."

Those lashes now wet with lustful tears fluttered open at Kouyou's words, unfocused and hazy with pleasure, and Yuu's moans grew louder as he reached down and between them to stroke the other's pulsing cock, bringing them closer to the inevitable, to that white space, to the blankness. 

"Make me come, make me _please!"_

The begging was what set Kouyou off, and with a low groan he slammed in balls deep one more time, orgasming hard into the tightness of clenching walls. Underneath him and mewling at the continued stroking, Yuu screwed his eyes shut with a drawn out moan of his name, releasing between them in hot spurts of white.

  


And he wanted to drag it out further, **_more_** , but it was over. 

That was all there was to it.

-

  


He slowly came to and woke up alone, only half-dressed with the sound of someone knocking. Confused and still out of sorts, it took Kouyou a minute to realize he was still in his car, on some road, in broad daylight, wearing nothing but his jeans. And the knocking?

It was a policeman trying to look through the tinted window.

_Shit, shit!_

Jolting awake instantly, he grabbed his shirt and hurriedly put it on, trying desperately to get his messed up hair to settle and not look like a mangled mess by carding his fingers through it hurriedly. Patting around for his eyeglasses, he took a deep breath and opened the back door, stepping out with a sheepish smile. 

  


A bullshit story of how he decided to just sleep in his car instead of drive home with how drowsy he was plus profuse apologies later, Kouyou settled on the driver's seat with a sigh, listening to the airconditioner and his own rapidly beating heart. 

Oh wait. 

_His heart was no longer there._

  


Days later, Akira found a lipring on the dash and told Kouyou he was missing one of his stuffed ducks.


End file.
